


Night's Rest

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Kingdom Hearts prompts & short fic [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Sleeping Together, soft lesbians, world cold and hard tiddy soft and warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Tifa and Aqua settle in for a good night's rest.





	Night's Rest

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

Tifa slides into bed, yawning. Aqua’s already there, the sheets warm from her body. One annoying thing about having a restaurant is the fact that she often turns in later than her girlfriend. Aqua isn’t quite asleep yet, and rolls over to snuggle up to Tifa.

“Mm, done for the night?” She murmurs, and Tifa nods.

“Yeah, I just locked up and showered,” she says with a yawn. Aqua squirms closer, resting her cheek on Tifa’s breast. Tifa blushes a little, though it goes unnoticed in the dark of the room. It’s so silly- most of the time having a large chest is just inconvenient- back aches, finding bras that fit well and provide support, all the men who seem to take it as an invitation… and then there’s Aqua, who finds her chest to be the best pillow. And it’s Aqua, so everything is better. Nicer. Brighter.

Aqua, who’s been through hell and come back out the other side. When they’d first met she’d been pared down to skin and bone, practically, ten years of rough living, constant fighting, and borderline starvation leaving her unhealthily thin, haunted and so utterly exhausted that it nearly hurt to look at her.

Maybe it’s the romantic in Tifa, but she’s proud to have contributed even a little to Aqua’s recovery. She’s so much healthier now, here in Tifa’s arms. She’ll probably never be the same again, and she still has bad days, but so does everyone.

“Mm, stop thinking so much, Tifa,” Aqua murmurs, patting Tifa’s hip with a sleep-heavy hand. Tifa giggles.

“Sorry, Aqua,” she murmurs, running her hands through soft blue hair. Aqua smiles up at her dozily.

“'Sokay. Everything okay at work?” She checks, and Tifa grins.

“Nothing I can’t handle,” she assures Aqua.

“I know.” Aqua says softly, and Tifa squeezes her shoulder briefly.

“Comfy down there?” She teases a little, covering a yawn as the warmth of the bed starts to seep into her bones, combined with the soporific weight of a sleepy girlfriend.

“Mm, yes. You just feel really good. Soft and warm…” Aqua yawns again, clearly fading fast.

“Sleep, then, silly.” Tifa murmurs, kissing her fingertips and pressing them to Aqua’s lips in lieu of a proper good night kiss. Aqua sleepily kisses Tifa’s fingers in return, and her eyes flutter all the way closed with a content sigh. Tifa closes her own eyes, and lets Aqua lull her down into sleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
